The secret of a pizzeria
by SLAE
Summary: À cause d'étranges rumeurs concernant une vieille pizzeria abandonnée, un jeune lycéen âgé de 17 ans décide de se rendre dans ce lieu lugubre et effrayant. Mais les "choses" abritant cet endroit ne risquent pas d'apprécier sa venue, et encore moins la personne qui commande ces fameuses "choses" dont il est question.
1. INFOS

_**Hi !**_

 _ **J'ai voulu me lancer sur une histoire plus sérieuse, plus longue surtout, et plus travaillée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Si vous apercevez une quelconque faute dans mes récits, faites-le-moi savoir ! De même pour les critiques, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis concernant cette histoire.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer : La majorité des personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction viennent du célèbre jeu d'horreur "Five Nights at Freddy's", et donc ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Par contre les personnages restants sont des OC à moi, et donc m'appartiennent.**

 **Résumé rapide du jeu (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas FNAF) : FNAF, plus connu sous le nom de Five Nights at Freddy's, est un jeu d'horreur se déroulant dans une pizzeria, dans laquelle nous incarnons un gardien de sécurité qui doit se protéger d'animatronics en surveillant chacun de leurs mouvements à l'aide de caméras de surveillance.**

 **Rating : M (pas de scènes de sexe, mais seulement des scènes assez violentes et gores)**

 **Synopsis : À cause d'étranges rumeurs concernant une vieille pizzeria abandonnée, un jeune lycéen âgé de 17 ans décide de se rendre dans ce lieu lugubre et effrayant. Mais les "choses" abritant cet endroit ne risquent pas d'apprécier sa venue, et encore moins la personne qui commande ces fameuses "choses" dont il est question.**

 **Avertissement : Il risque d'y avoir des scènes plus que violentes, et peut-être (je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE) quelques allusions sexuelles à certains moments, à vos risques et périls mes enfants. Des flashbacks seront également présents.**

 **Informations Supplémentaires : Je reprends seulement les personnages de FNAF ainsi que le lieu, mais je vais modifier l'histoire de FNAF pour en faire ma propre histoire. Les animatronics seront d'ailleurs sous une forme humanisée ici aussi. Ah ! Et pour cette première histoire "sérieuse" postée ici, j'ai voulu me lancer un petit défi… Je dois écrire cette histoire au présent, et utiliser rarement le passé, ça va être assez compliqué vu que je n'écris pas souvent au présent, mais bon ! Souhaitez-moi bon courage...**

 _ **PS : Je suis bien consciente que je n'ai pas terminé Two souls, one love story, et cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ai abandonné ! Bien au contraire, je continuerai jusqu'à atteindre les 5 nuits, alors du calme ! C'est juste que ça fait depuis un long moment que j'ai d'excellentes idées pour cette histoire qui me viennent d'un coup, donc au lieu d'attendre pour l'écrire... Je me lance directement ! Cela me demandera plus de travail, mais ça ne me dérange pas !**_

* * *

 _ **Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous !**_


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

« _Lâche-le._ »

 _Je me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé là, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle chose ?_

Cela fait plusieurs jours que de sombres rumeurs circulent dans tout le lycée, ce qui ne fait que titiller grandement ma curiosité un peu plus chaque jour. Mais j'essaie un maximum d'éviter d'entendre ces rumeurs quand je me dirige vers ce grand building, j'ai déjà eu de trop gros problèmes à cause de cette curiosité incontrôlable et débordante, et si je viens à en savoir plus sur cette histoire plus que suspicieuse, il y a de forte chance que je m'attire dans de nouveaux beaux draps bien plus redoutables que les précédents qui ont pu croiser mon chemin au cours de ma vie. Seul bémol : j'ai un ami me ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux - seulement mentalement - et avec lui à mes côtés, il m'est impossible de ne pas croiser une seule rumeur sur mon passage.

— Hey, Thomas ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ? Bon, je disais donc… Apparemment, il y a des monstres ressemblant à de simples animaux dans cette pizzeria. Oh, et c'est pas tout ! Des gens racontent que ces mystérieux monstres mangent des petits enfants, et seulement la nuit ! Le jour, ils font semblant d'être gentils avec eux pour pouvoir gagner leur confiance, et ainsi les manger la nuit. Tu te rends compte ?! C'est dingue !

— Dingue peut-être, mais est-ce la vérité ? Tu sais, ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Il faudrait aller vérifier pour savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai, chuchoté-je, l'air préoccupé.

— Hein ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu veux aller dans cette pizzeria ? C'est sûrement dangereux ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Après, si tu veux vraiment te rendre là-bas… Tu es libre de tes choix, mais comptes pas sur moi pour t'accompagner !

— Je n'ai rien dit encore, du calme ! Bon, dépêchons-nous d'aller en cours, on va finir par être en retard.»

Je cours - à m'en arrachant tous les muscles du bas de mon corps - jusqu'à ma salle de classe. Il vaut mieux pour moi que j'arrive à l'heure cette fois-ci, sous peine de me faire sanctionner pour je ne sais combien de fois dans l'année. Et après avoir enduré de nombreuses douleurs ainsi que quelques chutes pendant ma lancée, je réussi finalement à atteindre cet objectif laborieux, mais à une seconde près quand même. Je gagne fièrement ma place, et attend patiemment que le professeur commence son cours sur l'histoire des femmes, un sujet qui ne me concerne pas vraiment, mais qui regorge plus de pépites et de mystères que je ne l'imagine. Bien que j'ai cette résolution de m'investir plus dans mes études, ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'applique, du moins pas dans ce cours-là en tout cas. Je ne fait que penser à cette pizzeria ainsi qu'à toutes ces rumeurs la concernant, et ça, tout au long du récit historique que nous offre gratuitement ce vieil homme, ayant sûrement plus de la trentaine d'après ces quelques rides sur son visage, et cette voix bien grave sortant miraculeusement de sa bouche. Mon esprit n'arrive pas à se détacher de toute cette histoire, c'est plutôt le contraire ouais ! Plus j'y pense, plus mon envie de découvrir toute la vérité sur cet endroit grandi en moi, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'intrigue autant, peut-être à cause de ma trop grosse curiosité, qui sait ? Mais il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr et certain, c'est qu'à cause d'elle un nouveau problème va surgir dans ma vie très prochainement. J'ai tout fait pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas résister une journée de plus, une partie de mon ego souhaite que je cède depuis le tout premier jour où les rumeurs ont pénétrés l'antre de ce lycée, et c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je vais exaucer son vœux. Bien décidé maintenant à voir l'éclat de cette vérité au grand jour, je me dirige en courant vers la sortie en entendant la sonnerie retentir partout dans ce bâtiment, sans adresser le moindre mot ni le moindre regard à mon ami, qui doit sûrement se poser des tas de questions sur mon comportement plus que surexcité à l'heure actuelle. Je ne peux pas l'attendre, maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus - à cause de lui - sur ce que racontent ces rumeurs, j'ai une envie de savoir la vérité sur cette histoire, toute la vérité, et au plus vite. Je sens déjà mon futur problème arrivé de loin, et je crois qu'un changement d'amis s'impose, au plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, il est trop tard pour changer d'avis de toute façon, mon excitation est déjà à son maximum, alors autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Seulement... En entamant mes 100 pas vers l'endroit qui tourmente mon cerveau depuis une éternité, je me rends compte d'un petit détail plutôt important pour la suite des événements : je ne connais absolument pas le chemin pour accéder à ce lieu. Ce que je peux me détester des fois… En plus de cela, je suis perdu dans une ruelle que je ne connais même pas, et comme si ça ne suffit pas ; la nuit commence à faire son apparition. Je suis tombé bien bas niveau intelligence… Mais je remarque alors la silhouette d'un énorme bâtiment au bout de cette ruelle, qui semble être celle de cette fameuse pizzeria, et… j'entends des cris pas très rassurants venant de là-bas, ce qui a beau de m'effrayer encore plus. J'ai encore les mots de mon ami dans la tête : "T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?" Je crois bien que oui, car même avec cette ambiance pourrie et ces cris horribles à en donner la chair de poule, j'ai cette envie de continuer toujours tout droit jusqu'à atteindre ce bâtiment d'où sortent ces sons presque insupportables pour les oreilles. Et c'est ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs, quitte à me blesser… J'espère quand même sortir indemne de cette bâtisse, même si les chances pour que cela arrive doivent être nulles. Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas assuré.

Et très vite, j'atteins le fin fond de cette ruelle pour faire face à l'immeuble qui a attiré ma curiosité depuis le début de la journée. J'hésite un peu avant de pénétrer cette demeure, à la recherche des réponses à toutes mes questions. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à discerner les recoins de cette entrée tellement il fait sombre dans cette pizzeria. J'arrive un peu à avancer malgré le peu de lumière qu'il y a, et franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte… Heureusement que les couloirs n'abritent aucun meuble, d'ailleurs, on ne dirait pas trop de l'extérieur, mais cette pizzeria est gigantesque ! C'est quand même stupéfiant… Les pizzerias de ce genre-là ne sont pas censées être assez petites de l'intérieur ? Cet endroit n'est décidément pas normal ni sûr, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un jeu d'horreur, ça m'angoisse. Et plus je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs de ce restaurant, plus je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire tout cela. Je sais bien que c'est trop tard pour reculer, mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que si je fais demi-tour…

«HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII»

Le même cri horrible que j'ai entendu plus tôt ainsi qu'une main faisant dix fois la taille de la mienne m'arrêtent en plein acte, tandis qu'un bras encore plus gros que cette main que j'ai sentie sur mon épaule —il n'y a pas 10 secondes de cela— vient discrètement m'étrangler, me faisant ainsi perdre conscience. La seule chose que j'entends avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond c'est cette voix féminine et douce, mais qui impose tout de même le respect…

«Lâche-le.»


	3. CHAPITRE 1

**Nuit 1 : Qui es-tu ?**

Pourquoi les rumeurs existent-elles dans ce monde au juste ? D'où viennent-elles exactement ? À quoi servent-elles ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi troublé et hypnotisé par elles ? Et surtout : pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide, naïf et crédule pour me laisser berner par elles ? C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander intérieurement depuis ce moment où je suis tombé dans les vapes, rejoignant ainsi le fabuleux monde des rêves. Mais ces pensées cessent immédiatement de tambouriner l'intérieur de ma caboche dès le moment où mes paupières lourdes comme du fer reprennent vie, et que mes pupilles bleutées rencontrent une nouvelle fois la lueur du jour émanant d'une vieille lampe disposée juste au-dessus de ma chevelure brune. La seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit en récupérant ma vue et toute ma conscience, c'est que la mort ne m'est étrangement pas venue lors de mon doux et long voyage dans ce magnifique monde de l'imagination et du plaisir. Non seulement cela n'est pas arrivé, mais en plus je n'ai reçu aucune blessure demandant des soins spécifiques, mis à part quelques bleus et griffure au niveau de mon cou. Un long et bruyant soupir de soulagement sort discrètement de mon gosier rosé, tout ce qui compte pour moi à cet instant précis, c'est que je suis en vie, et que j'aille - plus ou moins - bien. Cependant... ce n'est que le début de cette histoire, le plus dur reste à venir, mon intuition en est certaine. En me levant, doucement mais sûrement, je remarque que mes deux mains sont attachées l'une à l'autre avec une espèce de chiffon ayant "Joyeux Anniversaire" écrit dessus. Anniversaire ? C'est la fête d'un gosse aujourd'hui ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, je dois sortir de là, avant que... Trop tard, je peux déjà entendre d'étranges pas mécaniques venir dans ma direction à travers la salle où je suis réfugié. Mon premier réflexe face à cette situation - dite "normalement" - improbable dans la vie d'un simple lycéen âgé de 17 ans seulement ? Statue. Oui en effet, le premier réflexe que j'applique face à une situation pareille, c'est de faire la statue, d'imiter entre autres la statue de la liberté. Je suis bien au courant que c'est absurde et dénué d'intelligence de faire ça alors qu'on sait tous que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il vaut mieux se cacher ou bien trouver quelque chose afin de bloquer l'entrée, mais je ne sais pas, mon corps veut agir librement, je n'ai plus du tout d'autorité sur lui désormais. À ce moment-là, je commence à paniquer sévèrement, mon état en a pris un sacré coup depuis le début de ce récit épouvantable, mais là c'est devenu dix fois pire. Mentalement, je ne vais pas bien, mais ça ne se voit pas forcément. Quant à physiquement... c'est autre chose : corps gélifié et tremblant comme pas possible, mais ayant quand même quelques bouffées de chaleur accompagnées de sueurs froides, et d'une crise d'angoisse qui ne fait que monter au fil des secondes. Je me suis, encore une fois, fourré dans une sacrée galère, mais je l'ai bien cherché aussi. Qui sait qui a dit - il y a de ça quelques heures - qu'un nouveau problème va croiser ma route dans peu de temps ? Et à qui la faute ? Voilà, monsieur Thomas est plus que servi désormais. Je soupire, et soupire, et soupire encore jusqu'à entendre et apercevoir la poignée de serrage bougée de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Angoisse, frayeur, et inquiétude, à chaque seconde qui passe ces sentiments ne font que chatouiller mon ego encore plus qu'avant, je sens bien que je vais bientôt piquer une nouvelle crise d'angoisse qui va sans doute me faire perdre la raison une bonne fois pour toutes, et donc me laisser dans le monde des rêves à tout jamais. Cependant, même en sachant cela, mon corps ne veut céder sa place, et persiste à rester dans une immobilité semblable à celle d'un mort, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Impuissant, je reste là à regarder fixement la serrure de cette porte, ayant vécu une bonne partie de sa vie, comme le montre si bien ces sortes de griffures et de points de rouille présentés un peu partout sur sa peinture grisâtre, tout en continuant à trembler sans jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. Et finalement, le moment que je redoute le plus - dès lors où ces bruits mécaniquement bruyants on fait surface dans ma vie depuis mon réveil - montre enfin sa véritable facette... Il est là, je ne sais pas qui il est, et encore moins s'il s'agit d'un allié ou d'un ennemi, mais tout ce que je sais à cet instant même : la "chose" - qui, en examinant de plus près, ressemble à un simple et innocent humain, mais possédant quand même des oreilles d'ours - d'où proviennent ces sons horribles pour les tympans est en train de me dévisager complètement, avec ces yeux bleus azurs semblables aux miens. Les mots ne me viennent pas, en revanche, seul un petit hoquet exprimant toute ma peur se fait entendre dans cette pièce que très peu spacieuse. Je ne peux dire si c'est à cause de ce bruit - ne mettant certainement pas en valeur ma virilité - que je viens de sortir au plus profond de ma gorge à l'instant même, mais cette chose, qui doit être l'un de ces "monstres-animaux" dont parlent les rumeurs, a l'air quelque peu énervé et impatient. Néanmoins, il reste sur place à fixer le blanc de mes yeux, comme s'il attend d'avoir le feu vert de quelqu'un pour faire de moi son nouvel objet de la semaine. Mais il ne va sans doute jamais le recevoir ce fameux feu vert, c'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à le voir s'éterniser dans la même position, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes de très gros bavards, mais dans mon cas cela peut se comprendre, que dire à un inconnu ayant des oreilles bizarres sur la tête, qui en veut sûrement après ma vie ? Et puis, peut-il au moins prononcer une moindre syllabe ? J'en doute fortement, mais sait-on jamais... après tout, "impossible" est un mot que je ne connais et n'emploie en aucun cas dans ma jeune vie d'adolescent. Seulement, je ne vais pas tarder à remédier à cela, et donc à crier haut et fort l'antonyme de "possible"...

«T...ur...»

En effet, l'effrayant et inquiétant individu vient de mettre en mouvement ses lèvres, et en sortie immédiatement un son tout aussi mécanique que ses bruits de pas. Certes c'est un poil difficile de comprendre ce qu'il dit à la première écoute, mais j'arrive quand même à identifier et discerner la signification de ce bruit dit incompréhensible. "Tueur", voilà ce que je peux traduire à travers cet étrange murmure émanant de sa bouche. Comment dois-je réagir face à ça ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien, je suis totalement perdu. Ces pupilles m'ont comme emmenés dans un tout autre monde au moment où nos regards se sont croisés pour la toute première fois. Peut-être que c'est parce que je commence à perdre la tête, mais à bien le regarder j'ai l'impression qu'il exprime de la mélancolie plutôt que de l'énervement. Cet échange de regards se fait tout de suite interrompre par de nouveaux bruits de pas, venant de derrière la porte, mais non mécaniques cette fois-ci. Ceux d'un humain peut-être ? Eh bien, plus précisément ceux d'une adolescente. Car oui, ces fameux pas appartiennent à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes, ayant en plus de magnifiques pupilles de la même couleur que sa chevelure, et un teint aussi pâle qu'un linge. Une longue mèche cache la totalité du côté droit de son visage, ce qui ne la rend que plus effrayante. Aucune expression ne désire voir le jour sur son visage apparemment, ce qui me donne légèrement la chair de poule. Mais plus important : pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme si je suis un spécimen inconnu de l'humanité ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe intensément comme elle le fait si bien, mais c'est quand même assez gênant...

«Hey, toi ! Qui es-tu ?»

De simples mots transforment mon embarras en de la frayeur, seulement en l'espace de 5 secondes. Pourquoi une simple fille comme celle se présentant devant mes yeux m'effraie-t-elle autant que ça ? Elle semble avoir le même âge que moi, et malgré son air glacial ainsi que ses couleurs se rapprochant de ceux qu'on peut retrouver dans un film de Tod Browning ou bien de Charlie Chaplin, elle est plutôt mignonne. Alors je me répète, pourquoi ? Tout comme mes précédentes questions, la réponse à celle-ci ne vient pas traverser mon crâne, me laissant sans réponses. Et alors que je reste planter là en train de contempler d'un air stupéfait son visage peu expressif, elle m'observe tout en plissant les yeux ainsi qu'en fronçant les sourcils et en tapotant le sol avec la plante de son pied.

— Réponds. Qui es-tu ?

— Je... Thomas... Lycéen, 17... 17 ans...

— Je m'en fiche de ça, es-tu un agent secret ? Fais-tu partie de la police ? As-tu des relations avec le gouvernement ?

— Euh... non...

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure tardive ? Quelles sont tes véritables intentions ?»

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, trop peureux face à cette voix qui me glace le sang. Bien qu'elle soit ravissante, elle n'a pas l'air très amicale, ni très aimable, et encore moins conviviale. Je ne sais pas si c'est son air condescendant qui me fait le plus peur ou alors cette aura effarouchante qui entoure l'être de cette fille. Mais dans les deux cas, ça ne me donne absolument pas envie de m'approcher d'elle, mais plutôt de m'éloigner très loin, à l'autre bout du monde. Si seulement ça peut être possible, malheureusement je ne doute que cela puisse devenir réalité. Je suis devenu un vulgaire prisonnier dès le moment où j'ai mis mon pied à l'intérieur de cette épouvantable bâtisse, et que j'y ai franchi la porte. C'est seulement en regardant du coin de l'œil le redoutable visage de cette fille que j'en conclus ceci. "Je suis foutu, je vais mourir" est-ce mes "prétendues" dernières pensées. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends calmement que mon heure sonne sainement. Néanmoins, cette fille qui m'effraie au plus haut point vient me réveiller avec ce même air impassible, mais effrayant sur le visage, me demandant ce que je peux bien mijoter les yeux fermés.

— Tu m'écoutes ? Bon sang, réponds-moi à la fin ! Tu as intérêt à dire quelque chose si tu ne veux pas finir dans leurs assiettes.

— Hein ? Euh... Leurs assiettes...?

— Les animatronics. Cet "humain" est un exemple d'animatronics, il se nomme Freddy. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de lui, je me trompe ?

— Pour être honnête... je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, enfin si ! Mais vaguement... à travers les rumeurs de mon lycée, pour être exact, dis-je, un peu plus à l'aise qu'avant.

— Pardon ? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne connais rien de cet endroit, et que tu es venue ici seulement pour voir si les rumeurs traversant ton lycée sont fausses ou non ? Tu ne serais pas un peu taré ? me demande-t-elle, assez surprise.

— C'est un peu ça, oui... Haha.

— Et ça te fait rire en plus ? Tu es vraiment spécial, toi.»

Elle n'a pas tort, moi-même j'ai encore du mal à croire tout cela, mais pourtant... c'est bien réel, je n'ai ni rêvé, ni imaginé tout ceci, malheureusement. Bizarrement, je me mets à rire aux éclats en pensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu avant de me retrouver ici, c'est assez fou et complètement inimaginable à bien y réfléchir, et pourtant... Comme quoi, les choses impossibles peuvent véritablement devenir possibles avec le temps. Je rigole encore quelques petites minutes avant de me faire couper par ces yeux noirs intenses qui me font frémir de peur, ce qu'elle peut être effrayante celle-là, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne le fait même pas exprès en plus !

— Que peut bien signifier ce rire ?

— Rien de très important, je pensais juste à toutes mes mésaventures avant de vous rencontrer, toi ainsi que... Freddy.

— Tu rigoles pour pas grand-chose, dis-moi. Enfin... On papote, on papote, mais cela dit, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu à ce que je sache, me dit-elle, d'une voix imposant le respect.

— Oh. Cela me fait rire, oui, même si tout ça n'est qu'ironi—

— Je ne te parle pas de ça, gros bêta. Concernant tes intentions.»

Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être un détenu face à un policier, m'interrogeant sur mon crime. Ce côté glacial et qui donne la frousse ne convient pas à son joli et adorable minois, tout comme ce caractère irrespectueux et impatient...

— Réponds-moi sur-le-champ !

— Oui, oui ! Du calme... Comme tu l'a dis plus tôt, je suis venue ici seulement pour vérifier si les rumeurs circulant dans mon lycée sont vraies ou alors sont de simples mensonges.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est tout.»

À force de répondre à ses questions et à rester dans cet endroit en sa compagnie, je commence à être un peu plus à l'aise, oubliant complètement la moitié de ce que racontent les rumeurs, surtout la fameuse partie qui révéler que les animatronics "mangent" des enfants en dehors de tous les regards. J'ai même oublié qu'un de ces animatronics humanisés demeure tout près de moi, et de cette fille bizarre. Depuis qu'elle nous a rejoints, ce Freddy est resté immobile et silencieux, observant nos visages et écoutant notre dure conversation d'un air vide et sans expressions. Ces yeux bleus ne reflètent aucune joie, et encore moins de l'espérance de vie. Je sens son regard sans vie se poser sur moi, à cet instant précis je me suis demandé si ces animatronics sont vraiment les mêmes que dans ceux des rumeurs, car s'ils cela s'avère être vrai alors cela ne se voit pas, à première vue en tout cas. J'ai presque pitié pour eux s'ils ressemblent tous à cet animatronic aux cheveux marrons clairs, sans aucune raison d'être et de vivre dans leur chair, comme c'est triste. Après un court moment à ignorer la fille au caractère glacial, je me mets à parler, choquant celle-ci ainsi que le "garçon" aux oreilles d'ours :

— Ce Freddy... Est-il véritablement un tueur d'enfants ? Car cela ne se voit pas.

— Excuse-moi ? Un tueur d'enfants ? Alors c'est ça que les rumeurs racontent ?! C'est stupide, dit-elle, sèchement.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas ?»

Je n'ai pas immédiatement remarqué ce léger détail, mais son visage pâlit soudainement alors que ses yeux fixent amèrement et tristement ceux de l'animatronic. Elle soupire une dizaine de fois avant de me regarder de nouveau, et de reprendre la parole :

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un ennemi, alors je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais totalement confiance, gare à toi si tu viens à nous trahir par la suite, me dit-elle, avec cette aura sinistre tout autour de son corps.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

— Bien. Alors écoute-moi...»

Ce sont ces derniers mots qu'elle prononce avant d'entamer un long et épuisant discours qui finit par me donner le tournis et la nausée au bout d'un certain moment. Mais même dans un état comme celui-ci, je continue d'écouter ce récit captivant, remplis d'informations très intéressantes pour la suite des événements. Apparemment, il y a une âme appartenant à un jeune enfant dans le "corps" de cet animatronic humanisé, mais il n'est pas le seul, plusieurs autres animatronics sont dans le même cas que lui. J'ai aussi retenu que c'est à cause d'un certain gardien de nuit vêtu de violet que ces pauvres âmes sont prisonnières dans le corps des animatronics de cette pizzeria. Ils souhaitent tous avoir leur revanche, et c'est pour cela qu'ils agissent bizarrement la nuit, recherchant désespérément le gardien de nuit en équipe. Concernant cette fille, elle se surnomme "SL", son prénom étant inconnu à cause de sa forte amnésie. Je ne sais pas ce que signifient les initiales "SL", j'espère le savoir un jour ou l'autre, mais rien ne presse. SL est donc celle qui "commande" les animatronics, même si elle n'apprécie pas trop le terme "commander". Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus que ça, mais il me semble avoir vu un visage rempli de nostalgie et de colère pendant son récit sur ce gardien de nuit à l'uniforme violet. Je me demande bien si je vais finir par en apprendre plus si je reste ici, à les aider... Car oui, SL m'a demandé de l'aider, elle ainsi que tous les autres animatronics, à accéder à la salle de contrôle - là où se trouve le gardien de nuit - afin de le capturer. J'ignore aussi ce qu'elle va faire de lui après l'avoir chopé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler, ça a l'air vachement dangereux, et moi je suis juste un simple lycéen qui n'a rien demandé à personne, je ne veux certainement pas finir ma vie en prison ou bien entre les mains d'animatronics et d'une fille extrêmement flippante. Mais ces lèvres légèrement rosées me disent très clairement que je n'ai pas du tout le choix, maintenant que j'en sais beaucoup plus, il m'est impossible de partir comme ça, avec des informations plus qu'importantes pour eux dans mon esprit. Sa main se dirige vers moi, et en voulant la serrer, je me rends compte - seulement maintenant - que mes poignets sont toujours attachés l'un à l'autre. Freddy le remarque et vient rapidement me les détacher. Je soupire profondément avant de prendre d'une poigne sa main tendue dans ma direction, et de la secouer doucement de haut en bas. C'est bien la dernière fois que je laisse ma curiosité prendre le dessus dans ma misérable et médiocre vie.


End file.
